Overprotective
by TechieByNature
Summary: Will a one-sided agreement made 15 years ago damper the first date of the Evans teen? One shot...might be longer. Who knows? My ideas
1. Chapter 1

"I thought we had an agreement."

"Agreement on what?" I asked dad as I checked out my outfit in the mirror.

"On this." He held up a little onesie that had wording on it.

"Whose is that?"

"Yours."

I read what the little shirt said, "I'm not allowed to date ever. Dad, how old was I when I wore that?"

"You were two days old."

"Yeah...we didn't agree on that. You did."

"No we agreed. You made a little sound when I held it up for you to wear." He said re-enacting the sound I did.

"MOOOOOM!" I yelled as I mom came into my room with the laundry placing it down on the floor.

"Why are you yelling for me? You should be getting ready for your first date."

"She's not going on a date."

"That's why I called for you. Daddy and my 2 day old onesie is at it again. He's saying I can't go because we had an agreement that I didn't agree on. Then he did the sound I did as a baby."

"Sam, baby you and that little onesie it has to stop. Jenny is 15 years old now. She's going out with Jasphur and his parents so it's not like they'll be alone."

"I don't care. I'm not allowing her to go on this date.."

"She's going."

"She's not."

"She's going."

"She's not."

"She's going..."

"Not..."

"Doorbell..." I said as they continued to go back and forth over if I'm going or not on this date.

"...no it's too soon give it another two years."

"Doorbell."

"Sam you didn't act out this much with Abby when she went on her first date."

"I was normal when Abby had her's. She's not."

"Doorbell."

"She's not going." Was the last thing I heard as I left my room. This was going on for the longest time that they didn't even hear the doorbell rang. I headed downstairs to greet Jasphur. "Okay mom and dad I'm going on my date." I yelled to no response.

"Hey. I thought I was going to meet your mom and dad again before we head out with my folks."

"Um...they're busy."

"Doing what?" He asked smiling.

"You don't want to know and no it's not that. Let's go."

**_Meanwhile..._**

"She's...Where's Jenny?" I asked.

"She left to go on her date."

"Mercedes why didn't tell me." Sam said running out of the room with me on his heels.

"Where are you going?"

He was reaching for his keys and jacket.

"I'm going out for a drive."

"No you not. You're going out to spy on your daughter's date. She's fine."

"That's what you think." Sam said closing the door and dialing Puck's number. "Hey Puck want to go spy on your niece no she's having her first date tonight. Yup. Look. I'll be there in 15 minutes be ready."

He said putting his phone away and pulling out of the driveway. 15 minutes he was outside of Puck's house and they were off to the movie theater.

"So, do you know this guy?"

"No I only met him once and he was leaving my house when I was coming in so I didn't have a chance to size him up."

"Okay. How do you know what movie theater she's at?"

"I got Artie to put a GPS on her phone. I know where my baby girl is at, at all times."

"Does Mercedes know?"

"Look, if Mercedes knew that I put that on my daughter's phone I wouldn't hear the last of it besides she distracted me letting Jenny slip out without telling me." We pulled up to the movie theater and I spotted Jenny and Jasphur with his parents in line. "There they go."

"How are we going to know what movie they going to see?"

"Jenny said they were going to see some comedy movie."

"Scary Movie First Phase?"

"Yeah. Let's go buy our tickets and stay out of sight. Don't want Jenny to spot you or I."

**_A few hours later..._**

"I enjoyed our date."

"I did too despite the fact that my dad and uncle were lurking about."

"I wondered who that guy was. Want go on another date?"

"I would love to but let's just make it a study date at the library and then we can ditch your parents too."

"I agree and your dad and uncle. I love you, Jenny."

"I love you too Jasphur."

"I would love to give you a kiss but the parentals are..."

"I know. I know. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"I'll be there."

Jasphur took my keys and opened the door for me I gave him a hug and I waited until he was in the truck before I closed the door. I turned around and there was mom sitting on the couch watching "The Golden Girls."

"What are you doing up mom?"

"Waiting for you. How as your date?"

"It was fun."

"That's good."

"Where's dad?" I asked taking off my shoes and putting them in the closet.

"Driving around calming himself down."

"That bad."

"Just a little. Come over here sit." She said as I joined her on the couch and got under her blanket.

"Is daddy acting like this because I'm the baby?"

"And only girl left in the house he still remembers you as the little 2 day old infant in that onesie which you wore a few times but yeah. It's like you were a infant yesterday, toddler, pre-school, first and fifth grade and now your a sophomore time flies. I miss the days when I could hold you in my arms and I could calm you down with just holding you close and singing you to sleep or watching you poke out the bottom lip of yours to have your way." I laughed "You find it funny."

"Yeah, poking of the lip it's an art form. No one did it like me."

"You got that right. You know how many times you got your dad to do something because of you poking your lip."

"No. I lost count after the first one." Mom laughed too.

"You're growing up and daddy is just very much over protective."

"I know. I spotted him and Uncle Puck at the movie theater."

"Hell to the no."

"Hell to the yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**  
I dropped Puck back at home and I decided to go for a little drive to take in what happened this night. After a few hours out I decided it was time for me to head home. I pulled up in the driveway and all of the lights were out which meant Mercedes was asleep and I could slip in and not have to talk about me acting out. I got out of the car secured it and entered the house, set the alarm again went and checked on the kids Chris and Jenny they were sleeping comfortably and then I headed to the master bedroom. Slowly I opened the door and slowly closed it not wanting to wake up Mercedes. I took one step when I heard her voice.

"Glad you make it back in."

"I thought you were sleep."

"I took a little nap but then I heard you pull up. How was the movie?" She asked.

"What movie?" I asked while taking off my shoes and removing my pants. "I told you I just went out for a drive." I walked into the bathroom washed my face and brush my teeth once finished I returned to the bedroom hoping that Mercedes would be sleep but she was sitting up in bed with the light on. I knew we were going to have a talk.

"Sam don't do me like this. Jenny saw you and Puck."

"She did?" I asked getting in bed sighing and looking over at Mercedes.

"Yes, and she was a little upset and I don't blame her. She's 15."

"You keep saying she's 15. I know that."

"So if you know that, why did you go get Puck and somewhat ruin her first date by lurking about?"

"I did the same with Abby."

"Yes, you did but you weren't as hell bent as you were last night. I know why you're acting like this Samuel." Damn it. She called me Samuel only time she calls me that is when she's upset.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Jenny is your baby. Your baby girl. The little girl that stole your heart from the moment the doctors laid her on my chest. She had you." I just nodded my head.

"Yeah. She had me from that moment." A smile came to my face thinking about that day and a few tears escaped my eye and I wiped them away. "But now she has this guy Jasphur."

"Jasphur is just a friend that she went on a date with. We don't know if he's going to be the main guy or not."

"True but with every date she goes on or whomever she decides to date I'm slowly going to be losing my little girl."

"Sam you're never going to lose your little girl. Somewhere in your memory she's the 2 day old infant wearing the onesie. She's that toddler that hooked you into giving her ice cream before lunch." Mercedes said laughing.

"I remember that moment."

"I do too. She called me mean mommy for that."

"Well you were mean."

"I wasn't mean I was just upset that you'd gave her ice cream."

"Baby it was the poke of the lip it was so cute. I couldn't deny that face. I really couldn't have."

"I know but you remembering those moments she's still that girl just older." She said leaning over giving me a kiss.

"Yeah. Was I a little too overprotective last night?"

"Yeah. You asked for the people sitting next to Jasphur parents to move so you can have a better view."

"Well I wanted to see the movie better." I know she isn't buying that. "How about you and I do a little something something?"

"Yeah sleep. I'm sleepy."

"You can handle that yourself." She turned over and hit the light.

"Have you ever heard of the term 'high, dry and suffering'?"

"Yup. Night baby."

Mercedes just left me hanging and I mean hanging. Eventually I drifted off to sleep and woke up a little after eleven took care of my hygiene and made my way downstairs to the kitchen to find my breakfast in the oven. After I finished my breakfast I headed to the mall to pick up a little something for my baby girl.

**Jenny's POV**  
"So dad did what?" Chris asked me while shooting hoops on my basketball hoop that was setup on the bathroom door.

"He asked for the people sitting next to Jasphur parents to move."

"Wait! He didn't." He asked tossing me the ball.

"He did. It was embarrassing."

"You know why he did that right."

"Yeah."

"Well let me get back to my room. I got to do this history report and it's boring me I needed a break and some laughs and your first date adventure has given me that. I only wish I was there myself to see that all unfold." I cut him a look.

"Don't ever look at me like that again."

"Why?"

"I swear you look like mom doing that."

"Bye!" I got up pushing him out my room I returned to my desk to continue on my homework. A few minutes later there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

**Sam's POV**  
"Baby girl what are you doing?" I asked looking down at her paper.

"Geometry." She said looking at at me.

"I hated that."

"Me too." She threw down her pencil on the paper and closed her book reaching for her English II book.

"Why don't you take a break and talk with your old man?"

"Okay." She turned around and faced me as I sat on the edge of her bed. "What you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Let's talk about last night."

"Okay."

"You know why I was acting like that?"

"A little."

"Why?"

"I'm the baby." She answered giving me a sad look.

"Yeah, that's part of it but it's so much more to it. The moment your mom told me she was pregnant with you I was head over heels and then to find out it was a girl I was over the moon and then the day came when you were born I'll never forget that day. I had this whole day planned for you mom and I and right when we get in the car her water breaks off to the hospital we were with your brothers and sister in tow. We were going to drop them off at your Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine house but we had them meet us at the hospital and they stayed because 4th baby you know comes a little quicker. Like an hour later there you were being placed on your mom's chest she didn't even have an epidural."

"Wow."

"Yeah. That's how fast you came. The emotions just hit me. Last baby, it's a girl, I'm going to protect her like no other. I'm going to make sure she's safe from all hurt and danger. That day you stole my heart and last night seeing you all dressed up it broke my heart knowing that I'm slightly giving you away."

"But daddy you didn't give me away."

"I know but I involuntarily did. I've always been the guy in your life. I mean you had little guy friends here and there but never have I seen you act like this over one guy. A piece of me was broken when I saw you with Jasphur I said to your Uncle Puck last night that my baby girl is a young lady and he agreed."

"Aww daddy don't make me cry." She said as I wiped her tears that escaped.

"I'm sorry just know you needed to hear this. Also I got you a little something. I gave your sister one after she had her first date and now I'm giving you one." I went into my pocket and pulled out a little box and handed it to her. "Here."

"What is it?"

"Open it." I said as she opened the box and her mouth dropped.

"Dad it's beautiful. Can you put it on me?"

"Sure." She turned around and lifted up her ponytail as I fastened the necklace on her. "There. Here is my half. Would you?"

"Sure." She put the necklace around my neck.

"The day you find someone like your old man and he steals your heart like I stole your mother's you'll get my half but until that day you'll always have my heart."

"I'll still have you heart whenever that day comes...because I'm daddy's baby girl."

"Yeah, always. I'm still going to be overprotective but with a little distance." I pulled Jenny into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenny's POV**

"Chris come to my room I'm about to video chat with SJ and Abby."

"Alright." I hung up my phone and threw it on my bed a few minutes later Chris came into my room with McConaughey 2.0

"You could have just walked over to my room and got me. Why did you call?"

"I didn't feel like getting up." I said calling Abby and taking McConaughey 2.0 from him.

"Happy National Siblings Day!" They yelled.

"Happy National Siblings Day! I miss you guys."

"Where that dog come from?"

"The Pound."

"Mom finally agreed for us to get a dog?!"

"Yeah. Long time coming. He's cute. What's his name?"

"McConaughey 2.0."

"Hi McConaughey 2.0."

"Gonna wave." I picked him up and waved his paw at the screen and laid him back on my shoulder.

"Has he been near moms hair, shoes or wardrobe?" SJ causing all of us to laugh.

"No. That was the only rule mom had but other than that she likes him."

"So, what's going on over there in the Evans Casa since we last talked which was a week ago?"

"A lot. Mom is back in the studio working on a few tracks."

"About time. It's been a minute since Mercedes Jones dropped a single."

"Yeah. Last album she dropped I was in the 10th grade. Music World needs her voice."

"Of course. How's dad?"

"Dad is good. He's working with some country singer which is good because he can stay busy and won't meddle in Jenny's love life. Also Jenny had her first date."

"Chris!"

"Wait... First Date?"

"Love life? First date?" SJ asked.

"Jen-"

"No, Abby wait your turn. Where did you meet this guy? What's his name? What grade is he in? Does he play a sport? Is he an only child? What religion is he? Has he passed dad's test?"

"Damn. All them questions." Abby asked.

"Okay. Okay. Do you want me to answer those questions?"

"Yes. Hold on while I get me a pen and paper."

Chris and I looked at each other like he can't be serious. He went off the screen and returned with a spiral notebook and a pen.

"Alright. Where did you meet this guy?"

"He's a guy a met in school."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Jasphur McCarter. Are we really going through this?

" Yes. Spell Jasphur."

"J-A-S-P-H-U-R."

"Alright. What grade is he in?"

"He's a junior."

"What? You only a sophomore what you doing dating a guy a year older than you?"

"He's only a year older. Next question."

"What religion is he?"

"What does religion have to do with dating?"

"That's a good question."

"Alright don't answer that one."

"Does he play a sport? If so, JV or Varsity?"

"Football. Varsity."

"What position?"

"Wide receiver".

"Has he passed dad's test?"

"What test?"

"He hasn't taken dad's test?" Abby finally asked speaking up.

"No."

"Oh trust me he's going to take it."

"How long is it?"

"The one I took was 5 pages."

"Wait you took one?"

"Yeah."

"What if you didn't take it?"

"You couldn't date his daughter."

"Why is the test so important?"

"The test is just to see where the young guy mind is at not to mention put fear in him."

"Did it put fear in you?"

"Hell yeah."

"I knew I recognized that voice. That's my boy. Hi SJ. Abby I miss you guys." Dad said leaning down looking into the webcam.

"Hey dad. We miss you too. Where's mom?"

"Downstairs in the kitchen cooking."

"Hopefully she's not her making baked mac and cheese?" Abby asked.

"She is."

"No she's not."

"She is. Jenny go get your mom while I catch up with Abby and SJ."

"Okay." I handed McConaughey 2.0 to Chris.

"So who is this guy dad?"

"He's..."

I left my room and headed downstairs to the kitchen as mom was coming in from outside.

"Sam, you got the towel."

"What towel?"

"I thought you were your father. I sent him upstairs 5 minutes ago to get a towel and he hasn't came back yet."

"That's because he's in my room."

"Tell me he's not playing a video game."

I laughed. "No, we're video chatting SJ and Abby and dad sent me to get you. Come on."

"Alright." I waited for mom and then we headed back to my room ear shot range I heard dad telling them the story of how he asked the people to move.

"So, I asked these people to move so I could see the movie better."

"Dad you didn't you just wanted to spy."

"Got that right."

"Mom!" SJ and Abby yelled as she got kicked dad out of the chair and sat down.

"Here she is."

"There go my babies. Oh I miss you two."

"We miss you too mom. Are you making you famous baked mac and cheese?"

"I am." She said happily rubbing her hands together.

"See SJ I told you we should have went home this weekend. You wanted to visit next weekend."

"Sorry how am I suppose to know when mom gets into the kitchen. Chris and Jenny y'all got to tell us when mom cooks."

"She cooks all of the time besides I'd be texting y'all every freaking meal." Chris said.

"He's right. Specify the dishes and we'll keep you up to date when mom makes them. Maybe I can record a video and post it on FB."

"Speaking of social media. Have you seen my post on IG?" Abby asked.

"No. What you post?"

"A picture of you. One of my favorite pictures of you."

"What picture?"

"Ohhh.." Chris said as he handed me his phone.

"Chris don't laugh. I got a good one of you too bro."

"Hopefully it's not the one I'm thinking about?"

"Yup. The one of you peeing in the garden. I got a lot of likes on that."

"I got a lot of likes of Jenny too playing with the chickens."

"Pictures are one thing but stories are better." Chris said. " Abby told me that she didn't want to wear glasses so she put the glasses under the tire of the car so dad could run them over except dad didn't' mom did and she snuck her ex-boyfriend into the house too."

"Abigail." Mom and Dad both said as Chris, SJ and myself here too busy laughing.

"Chris!"

"You snuck a boy in the house? Which boy?" Dad asked her.

"Curtis."

"Jenny, how did you know it was him?"

"When mom and dad got back from the store he hid in my room."

"Well Jenny put the clock ahead one hour one Christmas and she saw her first flick in the 2nd grade."

"Abby!"

"Jennifer!"

"Mom. I-"

"You watched a porno?" Dad asked me.

"It was by mistake. Well SJ told me he took dad's condoms and use them as water balloons." I said taking the heat off of me.

"You what?"

"We were having a balloon fight and we ran out of balloons and I went into your room and was looking around and saw them and I didn't know what they were until Aunt Rachel told me."

"What you doing using condoms anyway dad you could have just pulled out. Oops...um.." Jenny said covering her mouth.

"What you know about pulling out?" Mom asked Jenny.

"Chris ditched school one day so he could go get Madden so he could play it. "

"Chris."

"I can explain..."

"Oh the both of will be explaining." Mom told us.

"Alright Abby and SJ I think we revealed a _little_ too much. We'll hit you up later that's _if_ we still have our phones by then. Love you guys."

"We love you too. Bye Mom and Dad. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I turned off my monitor Chris slowly got up off my bed.

"Well I'm going back to my room."

"Wait for me. I'll join you."

"Stop! You two back here. We're going to pray."

"Pray? For what, mom?" I asked.

"You two because you both are going to need it after I get through with y'all. Bow y'all heads."

Mom prayed for us and then she said a prayer for herself which went like this. "Jesus don't hold me back. Amen."

**Mercedes' POV**

"Baby I can't believe you grounded the kids."

"Believe because I did it." I answered taking the two boxes one labeled Chris and the other Jenny into my closet.

"But all that stuff happened years ago Mercedes."

"Don't matter to me. SJ and Abby are lucky because if they still lived in this house they'd be upstairs like their siblings surrounded by all their electronics and no power cords. They should be _happy_ they have lights in their room. You weren't shocked hearing the things they did?"

"Yeah. I was but I was more shocked that they kept all of that between them to think they kept that among themselves over all of the years of them getting mad at each other and upset. Not once telling. The Evans siblings are pretty damn smart."

"Yeah, I'd agree. National Siblings Day in the Evans household has been pretty revealing. I wonder what they'll do for next years National Siblings Day."

"Be quiet."

**A/N: I will be continuing Abused I'm working on that right now when will that posted beats be but that will more than likely be my first full story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Avery and Carter are Blaine and Kurt kids  
**

**AJ is Artie Junior**

**Chris's POV**  
Mom went off this is what y'all missed.

Hours ago...

"What were you thinking? Why would you ditch school to buy a video game? What 2nd grader knows that they're watching a porno? Why did you set the clock ahead an hour on Christmas Day? Which Christmas was this? What do you know about pulling out?"

"This happened years ago and I don't think I should be grounded for anything besides Jenny did the most."

"Me?! You skipped school last Friday."

"So did you and you were over at Jasphur house that day too."

"You were?"

"Dad I can explain? Chris was there too."

"What were you doing there? Mom asked me.

"P-Playing a video game."

"Dad..."

"Don't you dad your father? Don't even look over at him. Actually, Sam leave the room."

"Baby I- -"

"Sam leave."

"Alright. Can McConaughey 2.0 come with me?

"Yeah. He don't need to hear this."

Jenny handed McConaughey 2.0 to dad and dad kissed mom on the cheek.

"Go easy on them."

"I will." She said never taking her eyes off of us. Dad left the room and it was just mom Jenny and myself.

"You both are grounded for 2 weeks. 1 week for the stuff you pulled years ago and 1 week for what you did last week and if I find out that you skipped school or a class for the remainder of the school year you're grounded for the summer. So all of the trips we have planned you will not be going on. I'll make arrangements for you to stay with your aunts or uncles or grandma and I know y'all don't want to stay there. I'm just shocked. What else did y'all do back when y'all were little kids?"

Jenny looked over at me and looked at her and we just stayed quiet.

"Y'all quiet now. So this is what's going to happen. All of your electronics. I want the cords from down to the USB cables."

"So, you want the power cords?"

"Yup."

"You know you can just remove the TVs and computers and other electronic devices out of our room."

"I know I could but what does that do. It's just an empty space where something you like once occupied so taking of the cords is better because it's still in your room but y'all can't use it. I'll be back with the boxes."

**Sam's POV**  
"McConaughey... All right. All right. All right." Doing an impersonation for the dog and the phone rang.

"Sam can you get that."

"Yeah. Hello. Hey Rachel. Um...no Mercedes is busy." I said looking up the steps as she disappeared with two boxes. "Okay. No. But Chris and Jenny will more than graciously help you. What time? By noon. Okay. I'll tell her bye."

"Who was that?" She asked coming back down the stairs.

"Oh that was Rachel. She wants to clean out her garage. So I volunteered the kids to help her."

"Great. That's good. When is she doing this?"

"Tomorrow around noon."

_THE NEXT DAY..._

"Chris hurry up and dry the dishes, y'all got somewhere to be?"

"We do?"

"Yeah. Aunt Rachel called last night. She's cleaning out her garage and you both graciously volunteered. We're leaving soon." She said looking down at her watch.

"Let me go upstairs and use the bathroom right quick."

"Alright."

"Baby, I'm taking the kids to Rachel's."

"Alright and hurry on back home and when you get back here I'm going to be waiting for you at the door in my birthday suit."

"That's just nasty. I'll be in the truck."

"Hey don't leave me in here with them!" Chris yelled out as he ran out of the house.

"Sam."

"What? Hey! Us being nasty got them 2 and the other 2 who are in college. I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay don't start without me."

"I won't."

**Rachel's POV**

"No, the nieces and nephews are coming over to help me organize and clean out the garage. You know I have a lot of stuff in there. I've been meaning to get around to it but I haven't had the time. Look they just got here. I'll call you later baby. Bye."

"Hey you guys made it. Come here give me a hug."

"Hey Aunt Rachel." They both said as they flopped down on the couch.

"What's up with the dry voices? Y'all should be happy."

"We are." They both said.

"Are we the only ones helping?"

"No. Your cousins are coming too."

"Who?" Chris asked finally getting some excitement from them.

"AJ, Avery, and Carter."

"Great this day won't be boring after all."

Within the next 15 minutes AJ, Avery and Carter all arrived and we headed outside to my garage.

**Chris's POV**

"I know you're wondering why are you guys here this is why. I need help organizing my garage" Aunt Rachel said as she hit the button and it opened revealing a packed room with a lot of junk from back in the day.

"What in the hell?!"

"How in the hell are we suppose to tame this?" AJ asked.

"I wonder if this is all Rachel Berry." Avery said.

"These are my tap shoes from when I was a baby." I looked back and Avery and Jenny were rolling their eyes.

"I won my first dance competition when I was only 3 months old."

"Oh this is going to be one long ass day." Jenny said.

"3 month old. What dance was she doing? The wiggle?"

"Look this is Aunt Rachel...who knows what she was doing?"

"What is this?" I asked.

"Oh that's the turkey baster."

"So, why is it in the garage? Mom has hers in the kitchen."

"Oh this turkey baster was used by my dads the mixed their sperm in.."

"Ewww!" I dropped it and began rubbing my hands on Jenny.

"Why are you rubbing it on me?"

"'Cause you're right here."

"Here is some hand sanitizer cousin you can keep it. I have more."

"Someone hand me some gloves.

"Why did I agree to this?" Jenny said.

"We didn't. Our parents _made_ us do this. I think this is payback from when we were little kids or for last week."

"What a damn payback."

"This is my favorite of Aunt Rachel."

"What is it?"

"Broadway Bitches remember she had them dogs." AJ said as we all broke out laughing.

"Yo, that was funny. I watched that video last night and laughed until I started crying laughing. Whew. It's still funny after all of these years."

"What is this?"

"I don't know what it is but it looks dangerous."

"Oooh these were our costumes from Lady Gaga week."

"Who?" We all said in unison.

"Lady Gaga...Poker Face, Born This Way." She asked like we knew who the hell she was talking about.

"Oh...yeah. The lady who wore that meat dress."

"She wore a meat dress?"

"Was it real meat?"

"I think so. No dogs were after her and she was on the red carpet."

"Chris look check out mom and Uncle Artie." Jenny said holding up a photo from the early days of New Directions.

"Wow. What was this performance Aunt Rachel?"

"Oh this is from our first Glee Club practice. We were horrible."

"Why?"

"We just were."

"Dad was a cheerio?"

"We had the celibacy club."

"A club to keep you from sex."

"Well yes and no. They grinded with balloons."

"Huh?"

"Okay let's get to cleaning!" Aunt Rachel said as us kids started pulling stuff out and tossing them in the boxes she had labels on after about 20 minutes I looked up and Aunt Rachel slipped her butt back into the house. I went up the steps and peeked inside and she was watching video of herself.

"Thought I find you guys here."

"Hey Uncle Artie. Care to join us?"

"Hey Dad."

"With the Rachel Berry Project uh no. I thought she was going to be helping y'all."

"No we're more like _The Help_, she's inside watching one of her many videos of herself. You know she came from a turkey baster?"

"Yeah...her dads mixed..."

"No we've heard many weird stuff today you can save that for another day when we want to be grossed out more."

**Jenny's POV**

After making somewhat of a dent in the garage it was time for us to go home. Aunt Rachel dropped us off.

"I want to thank you guys for helping me."

"You're welcome Aunt Rachel. We had fun."

"That's good. Tell your mom I'll call her later."

"Okay."

We hopped out of the vehicle and waved to Aunt Rachel as we entered the house.

"I'm starving. I wonder what mom made for dinner."

"You guys made it home in time. Mom made turkey for dinner."

"Um...I had a burger."

"What Jenny said."

"Come on y'all like turkey. Especially moms."

Dad told us he ushered Chris and I into the kitchen. Mom picked picked up the turkey baster and squeezed the juices over the turkey.

"Why does the turkey baster take on a whole different look after today?" Chris whispered to me.

"That's because two guys busted in one." I said as we broke out in laughter.

"What's funny?" Mom asked.

"Nothing."

"Unless they sucked it up."

"Ewww... that's just nasty."

"Go cleaned up for dinner."

"Okay."

We cleaned up for dinner and were back at the table within minutes and Chris and I were still laughing from earlier.

"Hey come on enough of whatever is making you both laugh. Chris say grace."

"Father God we thank you for this food we thank you for the hands that prepared it and the juicy turkey that was basted by mom." I started chuckling and mom and gave Chris and I warning looks.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

"What happened at Aunt Rachel house?" She asked us and we both broke out in a laugh.

"Something happened over there."

"Okay. Chris picked up Aunt Rachel's turkey baster."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's the turkey baster that her dads..."

"Okay we get it." Mom said as we looked over at her as she poked at her turkey with the fork.

"Turkey look different don't it."

"Yeah." She scrunching up her face. We looked over at dad and he was eyeing it.

"Why did y'all tell me that?"

"Hey you asked."

"Sam, I can't eat this turkey."

"So, what are we suppose to have?"

"We can always order pizza."

"Pizza it is!"


End file.
